Torchic
| name=Torchic| jname=(アチャモ Achamo)| image=255Torchic.png| ndex=255| evofrom=None| evointo=Combusken| gen=Generation III| pronun= Tore-chick | hp=45| atk=60| def=40| satk=70| sdef=50| spd=45| total=310| species=Chick Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=5.5 lbs| ability=Blaze| color='Red'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Torchic (アチャモ Achamo) is the -type Starter Pokémon in the Hoenn Region., which means that every player has a choice of this Pokémon or two other (either the -type Mudkip or the -type Treecko). It evolves into Combusken at level 16 and then into Blaziken at level 36. A fire burns inside, so it is very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. Appearance Torchic is an orange and yellow colored chick with three large feathers on its head. It has a small beak and large eyes. Its feet have three toes and when you hug it, it feels like a warm waterbottle. It originally had floppy ears. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Torchic| rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| rsrarity=One| emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101| erarity=One| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red(pick the red stone)| hgssrarity=One| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Torchic| Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight| RS Pinball=Volcano (Ruby Field)| Trozei=Huge Storage 2 Endless Level 14 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (11F-15F)| PMD2=Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-10F) Dark Crater (B1F-B14F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Torchic| ruby=Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. | sapphire=Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. | emerald=If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings. | firered=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. | leafgreen=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. | diamond=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. | pearl=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. | platinum=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. | heartgold=Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. | soulsilver=Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. | black=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. | white=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. | }} Origins Torchic is a portmenteau of 'Tor'ch and 'Chic'k. Trivia *Torchic is thus far the only fire type starter that does not have fire on its body, though Blaziken does spout fire from its wrists. *Torchic originally had floppy ears. *Torchic is the only starter Pokémon to have two limbs Gallery. Pokemon Anime.png Ash and His Friend.png Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Mystery Dungeon Starter